Breeze at Midnight's Dawn
by XxSnowTheLeapordxX
Summary: Amberkit was exited to become a warrior after three apprentices became one. But, she soon found out secrets that noone could understand. With the coming breezes of coming leafbare, Amberkit must prepare for the worst time of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Amberkit watched closely from the nursery at Cheetaclan's leader, Pantherstar. Three apprentices sat on the twig-hill, careful not to break any part of it. Redflower sat next to Pantherstar, along with the three apprentices.

Pantherstar yowled, clear and strong to address her clan, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the twig-hill for a clan meeting!" Her clan gathered beneath the hill to listen to what their leader had to say.

"Midnightpaw, Dawnpaw, and Breezepaw have finished their training and are ready to become warriors! I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have worked hard to learn you code and in turn they shall become warriors," Pantherstar stopped for a quick breath and began speaking again, "Midnightpaw, Breezepaw, and Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code?" The three answered, "Yes!" "Do you promise to protect your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes!"

Pantherstar yowled louder, "Midnightpaw, your warrior name shall be Midnightfur! Breezepaw, your warrior name shall be Breezecloud, and Dawnpaw, your warrior name shall be Dawnheart!"

The warriors at the bottom of the twig-hill yowled, "Midnightfur! Breezecloud! Dawnheart!"

Amberkit swelled with joy that her whiskers trembled. She thought that one day that would be her, on the twig-hill earning her warrior name.

She had stayed up late for the whole meeting, it was almost moonhigh. Owleyes nudged Amberkit into the nursery.

She was too excited to fall asleep, so she stayed curled by her mother's belly still wide awake wondering, when will I become a warrior? Or an apprentice? Soon I hope.

Sleep soon took her over and she fell asleep with joyful dreams that seemed to be real.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Amberkit woke with a yawn and prodded to her brother, then poked him to wake him up, "Huh?" Briarkit mumbled sleepily, "You want to sneak out of camp?"

"Right now?"

"Yep!"

"I'm not sure about that."

"Come on It'll be fun!"

With that Briarkit grumbled, "All right show me the way." Amberkit led him to a hole under the nursery and wiggled through it, her brother followed. She stopped and rolled in some ferns, then picked some and wiped them on the hole they used.

"What're you doing?"

"Blocking our scent"

"Oh ok then, let's go!" and with that the adventurous kits charged off through the ferns. It was awfully foggy and dark. Briarkit kept complaining about his bur getting wet and tangled, but Amberkit ignored him she wondered what was ahead so she charged off and before she knew it, she was plunged into an ice cold river, crying out for her brother.

Her brother came charging after the sound of her cries, almost plunging to the same fate as hers but stopped himself before he fell in the river. He reached in a paw to grab his stugglung sister but she got swept away by the fast flowing current.

Amberkit struggled as the water filled up her nose. But long after her fall her claws gripped a heavy stone on the water's surface. She struggled onto the rock. She could tell she was far from home, she couldn't even hear her brothers cries.

" Amberkit!" Briarkit shouted for the tenth time, but as same as before there was no answer. Braiarkit felt scared, he knew it would be a bad idea. He wandered around the forest. He couldn't find his way home! He felt as if I the same situation as Amberkit, because he was!

Amberkit jumped from stone to stone on the water, careful not to fall in the water again. She was lost in a cold dark forest. She thought she could hear her brother in the distance but she knew it was her imagination. She shivered.

Briairkit sobbed slightly as he walked around the unfamiliar landmarks. But soon he heard a sound, It sounded like a meeting being called he followed the trail and gasped. It was Lionclan! He suddenly knew the path home. He hoped Amberkit would find her way too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Amberkit trudged along her fur was beginning to dry off, but got moist when she walked in the walked in the fog. She followed the river, hoping to find her way back, but soon it forked. Amberkit scanned the river and saw a rock like the one she pulled herself out with.

Amberkit jumped onto the rock. Then, she jumped to the land where the two forks split. She walked along it until the river met again. The river seemed smaller now, but Amberkit didn't dare jump across. So she walked back to the rock that she saw and leapt once more and followed the river.

Briarkit stared through the bramble walls from outside the Lionclan camp, until he saw Blackstripe. He was frightened about how she had got the dark stripe on her front leg. He didn't know their territory very well but soon he came to the edge and got a whiff of Cheetahclan's scent marker. Brairkit instantly murmured, "Home."

Amberkit too got a whiff of the scent marker, and cheered up, but soon remembered what would happen. She would get punished!

Amberkit looked up it was already Moon-rise. She thought painfully, I wonder if Briarkit is okay. She walked around her territory, longing for a warn nest to sleep in, instead all she had was shelter under a bramble bush.

Brairkit also wandered around the territory, but instead only got a small cave to tuck into. He pulled back as a cold snowflake hit his nose. Instantly more snowflakes fell to the ground in a light snow.

Amberkit shivered, she needed better shelter, so she raced off 'till she found a small cave, she peered inside it and she gasped at what she saw. Her brother! Brairkit was curled up, sleeping, until Amberkit poked him.

Briarkit instantly yowled, "Who are you?" Amberkit realized he couldn't recognize her with all the snow on her pelt, so she shook it off. "A-Amberkit!" Brairkit shivered, then murmured, "I smell home"

Amberkit raised her head, but could only smell the icy smell of the snow, "All I smell is snow!" Amberkit whined. She raised her head and saw something gazing at her, with crystal blue eyes.

Amberkit pulled back, she was scared. She didn't know what it was until she made out its shadow. It was Bugleg, the medicine cat. Amberkit yowled racing to the white tom , "Bugleg!"

Bugleg lifted his head with surprise and mewed to Amberkit as Briarkit padded up, "Why were you kits out here! You've made then clan worried sick. Follow me I'll take you back to camp."

Amberkit and Briarkit raced to the nursery once they came into the camp. Owleyes instantly raced to them and hissed to them, "You two should have known better! All kits are to stay in camp until their apprentices!"

The kits whined and apologized to their mother. The forgave them and nudged then farther into the nursery. Their spot by the nursery entrance was getting very cold. Amberkit sat and stared at the star murmuring, "Thank you Starclan. Thank you for letting get home."

Amberkit fell asleep tiredly after the horrible things that had happened that day.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Amberkit walked in a fog filled forest. She had no idea where she was, the fog blocked her view of anything. The fog was so thick that she couldn't even see her paws.

The thick fog suddenly cleared out to reveal a dark series of trees. Amberkit wandered in the unfamiliar place. She walked for a long while. Her paws started to ache, until she saw a black river.

Amberkit stared at it with her mouth wide open, "It looks like the river I fell into!" Her voice echoed through the thin air.

Amberkit shriveled back as her voice echoed, it sounded fiercer that her normal voice. She turned around and thought she saw something moving through the trees.

She turned to face the river and looked at the reflection of herself. She saw reflections of other cats behind her. She whipped around but saw nothing. She felt scared.

Amberkit whispered to herself, "I want to get out of here." She looked in the trees and saw dark shapes slithering toward her. She backed away edging closer to the black river. They suddenly jumped at her, claws outstretched and teeth bared.

Amberkit felt a sharp pierce of pain seize her shoulder before she woke, panting heavily.

Her mother and brother were standing above her, their eyes worried with shock. Her shoulder throbbed and she looked at it. She noticed a deep gash in her shoulder, it was bleeding.

She looked around she was in the medicine cat den. She saw Bugleg staring down at the wound reaching out with a paw to but cobwebs on the nasty gash. Amberkit winced as he pressed down on the gash, hard.

Bugleg reassured her, "It helps the bleeding stop faster." Amberkit sighed with relief as Bugleg removed his paws. He removed the cobwebs along with it. He pulled a leaf with polituce on it. Amberkit winced once more as he got the polituce and shoved it into deep scratch.

He patted more cobwebs on the top and mewed, "If we keep that going it will be healed in no time." Amberkit muttered under her breath, "Thank goodness!" With that she hauled herself up keeping her weight of her hurt leg and limped to the nursery.

Amberkit wondered who those cats were in her dream. She noticed her grumbling stomach and padded off to the fresh kill pile. She gawked at the pile. There was barely a morsel to eat! Amberkit picked a scrawny mouse and padded to the nursery to eat.

It was almost all skin and bones! Amberkit looked at the fresh kill pile as her mother eyed it looking scared. Amberkit was still hungry so she got a sparrow from the pile.

She regretted it. It was going to be mostly feathers. Amberkit felt a queasy feeling in her stomach. She didn't have an appetite any more so she gave her sparrow to the elders. It was difficult to get into the nursery.

Amberkit felt a breeze ruffle her fur. She turned her head sideways to se Breezecloud glaring at her with a lifted paw, with the claws unsheathed.

Amberkit felt scared once more as another breeze ruffled her fur, reminding her that the cold airs of leafbare were coming soon.


	5. Allegiances (For anyone curious)

Allegiances

(For anyone curious) Cheetahclan

Leader-Pantherstar-Mottled dark gray she. (Green eyes)

Deputy-Redflower-Reddish-brown she. (Amber eyes)

Medicine cat-Bugleg- Solid white tom (Blue eyes)

Warriors- Darkwhisker- Dark Gray tom (Brown eyes)

Scorchtail-White tom with a gray tail (Golden eyes)

Talonclaw- Brown tabby tom with very large claws (Amber eyes)

Cherryfoot- Light gray she with reddish paws (Copper eyes)

Foxpelt- Light orange she with black paws (Green eyes)

Halfflight- Tortoiseshell she (Copper eyes)

Sliverwing-Blue-gray she (Blue eyes)

Fawnstep-Brown tabby tom with greenish stripes (Brown eyes)

Berrysong-Black tom with white paws (Yellow green eyes)

Blueleaf-Mottled calico she (Yellow eyes)

Tallwillow- Long legged black she (Gold eyes)

Tangleclaw-Black tom with long tangled fur (Amber eyes)

Breezecloud-White tom with a black muzzle, chest, underbelly, under tail, paws and ears (Icy blue eyes)

Midnightfur-Black tabby she with silver stripes (Deep green eyes)

Dawnheart- Light ginger she with a dark gray stripe down back, dark gray chest can paws. (Amber eyes)

Apprentices- Creekpaw-Brown tabby tom (Green eyes)

Nettlepaw-Light brown she (Gold eyes)

Duskpaw-Light gray tom with darker flecks (Blue eyes)

Ashpaw-Dark gray she (Copper eyes)

Queens-Rosepetal-Mottled reddish she (Green eyes)

Heavywhisker-Dark gray and black tabby she (Copper eyes)

Bushytail-Brown she with a bushy tail (Brown eyes)

Owleyes-Brown and black calico she (Amber eyes)

Kits- Cherrykit-Mottled Dark gray and reddish she (Amber eyes)

Raggedkit-Ragged silver and black tom (Green eyes)

Lizardkit-Dark brown tom (Amber eyes)

Amberkit- Light ginger she with a light gray stripe down back, light gray muzzle, chest, paws, tail, and ears. (Green eyes)

Scarkit-Large black she (Amber eyes)

Briarkit-Pale ginger tom (Copper eyes)

Longkit-Light grey she with feathered ears (Deep green eyes)

Tallkit- Long legged black tom with a white tipped tail (Gold eyes)

Lionclan

Leader- Silverstar- Light grey tom (amber eyes)

Deputy-Moonflight-Black tom with a white mane and paws (Yellow green eyes)

Medicine cat-Lionfeather-Big pawed tabby she (Brown eyes)

Warriors-Ravenwing-Black tom with white paws (Amber eyes)

Crowwing-Black and silver tabby tom (Brown eyes)

Crookedface- Bracken colored tabby tom with a twisted nose (Blue eyes)

Tigerfur- Brown and black tabby she (Amber eyes)

Runningheart-Wet nosed black she (Green eyes)

Blackpath-White she with a twisted front leg and black stained fur on leg (Gold eyes)

Hawktalon-Mottled black and brown tom (Blue eyes)

Hollystream- Black and white she (Green eyes)

Mousewhisker-Shy brown she (Yellow green eyes)

Heavyfoot-Big pawed gray tom (Copper eyes)

Graytail-Dark gray tom with light gray tail (Amber eyes)

Zebraclaw-White and black tabby she (Green eyes)

Whiteclaw-Distinctive white tom (Amber eyes)

Poppyfoot-Tortoiseshell she (Green eyes)

Apprentices- Blackpaw-Black tom (Gold eyes)

Lionpaw-Fluffy tan tom (Blue eyes)

Cinderpaw-Light grey she (Icy blue eyes)

Naturepaw-She with a lovely dappled coat (Copper eyes)

Copperpaw-Light brown she (Copper eyes)

Goldenpaw- Tom with amber colored fur (Gold eyes)

Elders- Blindface-Blind gray tom (White eyes)

Badgertail-White tom with Black markings (Deep green eyes)

Cloverheart-Light brown she (Amber eyes)

Metalclaw-Dark gray tom (Yellow Green eyes)

Queens-Poppyfrost- White she with black spots (Amber eyes)

Icepelt-Blue-gray she (Blue eyes)

Sunheart-Bright ginger she (Green eyes)

Greeneyes-Light gray she (Green eyes)

Kits-Fishkit- Light grey she (Brown eyes)

Wolfkit- Light gray tom with a white chest (Icy Blue eyes)

Snakekit- Pale ginger tom (Amber eyes)

Adderkit-Brown she (Pale green eyes)

Hawkkit-Long legged she (Blue eyes)

Foxkit-Ginger tom (Green tom)

Forestkit- Brown she (Amber eyes)

Purekit-Pure white she (Amber eyes)

Tigerclan

Leader-Tigerstar-Dark brown tabby tom (Amber eyes)

Deputy-Emberheart-Gray tom with jet black paws (Green eyes)

Medicine cat-Mudheart- Long haired light brown tom (Blue eyes)

Warriors-Oakclaw-Small brown tom (Brown eyes)

Littlepelt-Small tabby tom (Blue eyes)

Darkface-Black she (Green eyes)

Boulderclaw-Silver tabby tom (Blue eyes)

Russetfire- Dark ginger she (Amber eyes)

Jaggedclaw- Huge tabby tom (Yellow green eyes)

Blackear-Smoky black tom (Green eyes)

Heavybelly-Thick furred tabby tom (Yellow eyes)

Stoneheart- Gray tom with scarred ears (Copper eyes)

Mistyclaw-Gray she (Gold eyes)

Shadeheart- Very dark gray she (Brown she)

Loudstep- Dark brown tom (Green eyes)

Apprentices- Rowenpaw- Dark brown tabby tom (Green eyes)

Dawnpaw-Light gray she (Blue eyes)

Elders-Grayheart-Dark gray she (Blue eyes)

Queens-Mossclaw-Tortoiseshell she (Green eyes)

Tallheart-Long legged light brown she (Amber eyes)

Kits-Bluekit-Blue-gray she (Blue eyes)

Snowkit-Pure white tom (Blue eyes)

Leapordclan

Leader-Leapordstar-Spotted tom (Icy blue eyes)

Deputy-Clawheart-Scarred tabby she (Copper eyes)

Medicine cat-Firepelt-Ginger she (Green eyes)

Warriors-Clawfoot-Tabby tom with unusually long front claws (Amber eyes)

Lavapelt- Short tempered ginger tom (Green eyes)

Cottonprint-Black she with white splotches (Gold eyes)

Duckheart-Brown tom with ginger webbed paws (Green eyes)

Orangeclaw-Light ginger she (Yellow Green eyes)

Deadheart-Calico she with a twisted paw (Yellow eyes)

Crookedheart-Tabby tom with a crooked tail (Amber eyes)

Parroteyes- Black and white Main Coon with big eyes (Green eyes)

Pantherclaw- Small, black, fast tom (Gold eyes)

Goldenheart-Light gray she with a golden tinged muzzle (Copper eyes)

Natureheart-Brown tabby tom (Green eyes)

Greenpelt-Light brown tabby with greenish stripes (Copper eyes)

Rosepetal-Dark reddish she (Green eyes)

Apprentices-Littlepaw-Small black she (Amber eyes)

Diamondpaw-Blue-gray tom (Chilling blue eyes)

Antpaw-White tom with black spots (Copper eyes)

Lightpaw- Pale ginger she (Green eyes)

Elders-Dirtpelt-Dust brown she (Amber eyes)

Oneclaw-Black tom with small claws (Blue eyes)

Losteye-Blind white tom (Blue eyes)

Redrose-Dark reddish she (Green eyes)

Queens-Rakedbelly-Scarred brown she (Green eyes)

Pumpkinfern-Ginger tabby with greenish stripes (Blue eyes)

Slickfur-Well groomed black she (Icy blue eyes)

Brindlefur-Brown and light brown tabby she (Brown eyes)

Kits-Brakenkit-Light brown and black she (Yellow eyes)

Cinderkit- Light gray she with darker flecks (Gold eyes)

Scalekit-Tortoiseshell she (Turquoise eyes)

Hardkit-Mottled unusual tortoiseshell tom (Deep green eyes)

Fluffykit- Soft Black she (Brown eyes)

Harrykit- Gray and white tom (Amber eyes)

Lightkit-Pale silver tabby tom (Blue eyes)

Dirtkit-Dusty brown tom (Yellow eyes)


	6. Amberkit's Curiostiy

Chapter 6

Amberkit was wondering what she had saw of Breezecloud the other day. She yawned and shrugged it off for a bit. Her brother was lying in the nursery on the other side. She glanced at him quickly then got back to her thoughts. They were five moons when the tragedy occurred, she would be an apprentice soon.

She yawned and hopped out of the nursery. She stretched and walked to the center of the camp, where the fresh-kill sat. Breezecloud, Dawnheart, and Midnightfur were sitting together sharing a rather plump squirrel.

Amberkit scanned through the fresh-kill and picked out the largest pieces of prey she could find a skinny sparrow and a plump mouse. Then she padded as close to the group as she could. She shifted, and strained her ears to hear their conversation.

"We could ambush Pantherstar." She heard Dawnheart whisper. "Or we could kill some of her favorite warriors." Midnightfur whispered. Breezecloud replied to both of them in a snarling tone, "Silence! We will do what I say! We shall kill some of the warriors, queens, and kits before moving on. We will severely injure Redflower so that she will die later on, then we shall ambush Pantherstar, just like father did. Got it?"

The others flattened their ears and nodded. They buried the half-eaten squirrel and padded out of camp to discuss their plans further.

Amberkit raced to the nursery. She whipped her head around to make sure nobody was watching. She quietly padded to the edge of the nursery wall and grinned. They hadn't found out of the hole she dug. She looked around once more and squeezed under it.

She ripped ferns out of the bush and rubbed them on her scent like last time. She then rolled in the ferns herself and padded along the fern walls of the camp until she found the trio of cats.

She followed them cautiously whipping through the brush on her paws as light as she could. She froze at one time when the group stopped. She heard Dawnheart growl, "Did you guys hear that or was it just me?" Midnightfur replied, "Just you I didn't hear thing."

Amberkit let out a quiet sigh as she padded through the brush again. They went through the forest and brush. She saw many amazing sights. She thought, Wow so much things! I might get to see these again when I'm an apprentice!

Of course, they were still in their territory they had the largest territory of all the clans. She padded as close to them as she could at times and once she heard Dawnheart whisper to Midnightfur, "I bet father will be proud, although he did fail on the time he tried."

Amberkit's paws whipped silently through the ground. She was surprised at that for being just a kit. She widened her eyes as she heard the sound of rushing water. Her eyes flashed of the memory of her falling in the river by their camp.

She shook her head and padded along again until the river came in sight. She let out a quiet sigh of relief as the three cats jumped on a rather large stone to cross.

She crossed cautiously after the group. She continued on with the group until they finally reached a dark, black, and sticky path where monsters always whizzed by. Unfortunately, they had to cross it.

The three warriors easily ran past it with ease. Amberkit thought, If they can do it, so can I! She narrowed her eyes before racing through the monsters. She dodged getting hit by a monster a few times. She squealed when one raced right in front of her. She raced across quickly until soft moist ground hit her paws.

She raced back to the traveling group and realized they stopped in a marshy clearing. They stood there waiting until a large black and white tom cat stood out of the surrounding brush. Amberkit shivered as she saw his massive body, and how he looked exactly like Breezecloud, also with chilling blue eyes. The most terrifying fact about him was that he had his left eye clawed out.

He spoke in a rather soft but loud voice, "So when will you three finish the task I have been waiting for so long?" He growled.

Breezecloud replied, "Soon as possible father." Dawnheart stuttered with him, "W-we are" She stammered, "S-still I-in process of the p-plan D-D-Deepscar"

Amberkit stepped forward to hear them better, but soon realized she stepped on a stick and had alerted the four cats.

"Who's there?" She heard Deepscar snarl. She shuddered and stepped forward, out of the bush she was standing in. She saw Breezecloud's eyes narrow as he padded up to her. He put his face up to hers so that she could feel his hot breath on her neck. Breezecloud growled to her loudly, "What are YOU doing here?" he snarled. "I-I didn't mean to! I was just curious!" She stammered.

By the time that passed, the others were standing around her. Breezecloud stepped back making her surrounded in a bowl of cats. Amberkit shuddered. She was in big trouble now. Deepscar stepped forward to Amberkit, "Shall she be our first?" He growled and he dragged his claws across her flank lightly, but hard enough to draw blood.

Amberkit winced as he dug his claws into her side and drew over her ears and growled, "You will tell nobody, or we will kill everybody you know, and love." He dug his claws in deeper until Amberkit yowled out in pain.

He released his claws making blood seep out of her sides. She gasped loudly as the cats stepped away. She heard Midnightfur hiss, "Go, NOW!" Amberkit stumbled out of the marsh as far as she could, before passing out beside the marsh.


End file.
